


The Sailor Sluts Get Satisfied

by DraceDomino



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cheating, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, F/M, Harems, Master/Pet, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: It's been a few years since the Scouts have saved the world, and for a while they were happy. But when Usagi meets an American boy with an irresistible cock, one by one the girls are going to find a whole new purpose in life: being his personal harem of cum drunk Japanese whores.





	1. Dear Mamoru

The Sailor Sluts Get Satisfied  
Chapter One: Dear Mamoru  
-by Drace Domino 

“Mamoru, I’m breaking up with you. You can’t fuck anywhere near as good as my new boyfriend!” Usagi smiled as wide as she could as she looked to the camera, holding up one of her hands to flash the lense a peace sign. Considering what had already been recorded that afternoon, she didn’t even need to say as much. For the past hour the camera had been recording Usagi being desperately used by her new boyfriend, and sure enough as soon as she made that unnecessary announcement she turned right back to continue working on his cock. Her pretty features were glazed with sweat and cum, her adorable sailor outfit tight around her figure, and her pussy sopping wet. As if to make the message of the video crystal clear Usagi brought herself up on her knees and showed that underneath the hem of the blue skirt of Sailor Moon, her bare pussy was overflowing with sticky, white cream.

“Mmm, thank you for fucking me so much, Master!” Usagi beamed as she started to lick the enormous cock presented to her, swiping up and down every inch with her wiggling, wet tongue. While she held the base with one hand her other nestled between her thighs, two fingers working within her folds to stir her creampie a little more. “I never knew sex could be so fun!”

How could she? The poor thing had been forced to make due with Mamoru and his tiny Japanese dick for years. Ever since her adventure began as Sailor Moon she had found herself inexplicably connected to Tuxedo Mask, and now that she was in her twenties she was fed up with being an unsatisfied hero. What was the point of sacrificing so much of herself for everyone when she couldn’t even get a good fuck out of it? No more. From now on, Usagi was going to live selfishly, happy, and in a constant state of sexual glee. And she was quite happy to be filming her official breakup video to that one minute wonder Mamoru!

The person feeding Usagi inches upon inches of stiff cock could just as easily be seen by the camera, and at first glance he didn’t look like the sort that could pull a couple as destined as Usagi and Mamoru apart. An American boy - looking about as young as Usagi was when she first discovered her powers as Sailor Moon. Dark brown hair, green eyes, and a cock bigger than any Usagi had ever dreamed about. It was almost hard to believe that a boy so young could be so enormously hung, but the proof was there covered in Usagi’s spit and tender, loving kisses. With a soft smirk on his face the young man reached down to grab one of Usagi’s pigtails; pulling the long blonde coil into his palm as he yanked his cock away from her mouth.

“That’s a good whore.” He praised her as he sat back against the bed of the cheap hotel room, swinging his cock up and down to slap her across the face with it. As Usagi received those strikes she merely groaned in rampant desire; her eyes closed and her tongue hanging out wide for the faintest trace of her master’s flavor. He didn’t stuff his cock back into her mouth; however, but instead simply coiled that long, blonde rope of hair around his cock and started to jerk it. While he pumped his length with Usagi’s soft and silky hair his free hand gestured once more to the camera, chuckling as he gave his prized slut another order. “Keep talking. Tell him all about how you’re making the change to big American dick.”

“Mmm, yes, Master James!” Usagi giggled, and spun around on the floor. Her tiny rump landed and she spread her legs wide with the skirt lifted around her thighs; showcasing again just how full her pussy was with cum. While she spoke James continued to jerk off with his pet’s blonde hair, and the extra length of her long pigtail meant there was plenty of slack to work with. With passion in her eyes and a happy smile that Mamoru would’ve never seen before, Usagi waved to the camera and chirped up joyfully. “Mamoru, you just...you’re so bad in bed! I never cum when I’m with you. It’s just...so small…” She held out a hand to gesture with her fingers, holding them barely an inch apart. “And you only last a minute or so before you fall asleep! Sure, you try to be all romantic sometimes, but that doesn’t matter if you don’t know how to fuck me! If you don’t know how to treat a girl like the slut she is!” Once more Usagi moved a hand down to scoop two fingers into her pussy; pulling them up once more and showing just how much James had filled her. Those coated digits popped right into her mouth as she swept them clean with her tongue and lips, and after doing so she gave a satisfied sigh. Even the taste of James’ cum brought her more joy than a hundred nights getting “fucked” by Mamoru. “Feel free to watch my new boyfriend fuck me, Mamoru! Maybe you’ll learn a few things so your next girlfriend won’t be so disappointed!”

And with that, Usagi turned her back on the camera, and her boyfriend of so many years. James was still rock hard thanks to his motions with Usagi’s hair, and the boy chuckled as he let his cock go free of her blonde strands while his hands drifted forward. Her pigtails weren’t out of the woods yet; however, as he grabbed both of them fiercely at the base and used them to yank the girl up closer. His mouth pressed to Usagi’s in a hungry and fierce kiss, and when it ended he whispered just loud enough for the camera to hear - it was important that Mamoru realized just how far his slut had fallen away from him, how much this American boy gave her that he could not.

“Time for your pussy again, whore.” He murmured, his cock twitching at the mere thought of having it wrapped around it. “What do you say?”

“Ohh, thank you, Master!” Usagi giggled gleefully, and her hands moved to caress, fondle, and generally worship James’ shaft. “Thank you so much for making me your whore…!”

That’s all Usagi Tsukino - the legendary Sailor Moon - was anymore. A gleeful whore for massive American cock. And she couldn’t possibly be any happier.

 

James pulled his slut up to the bed, forcing her down to her hands and knees so she could perfectly face the camera. She still wore her complete Sailor Scout outfit though it was clearly worse for the wear; her gloves and boots slightly askew and her skirt smeared with streaks of cum. It didn’t stop James from sliding himself behind his bitch and pulled her skirt up over her waist, preparing for the sixth time that evening to drill his impressive length into her tight, tender pussy. She was a few years older than him; sure, but she was every bit as thrillingly tight and wet as a girl his own age. While her pussy oozed a line of cream James slid up behind her and pressed his tip to her entrance, and she took it as a sign that her master wanted her to beg. Not for his sake, of course, but for Mamoru’s. The worthless lump needed to see his former love being fucked like a bitch in heat.

“Ohh, stick your cock inside of me, Master!” Usagi whimpered, rolling her hips from side to side and looking up at James with a glazed, joy-riddled expression. She was rubbing her thighs together, gripping the sheets within her gloved fingers, and practically drooling from excitement from two different holes. A coiled mass of pleasure, barely able to hold herself back long enough to beg. “Fill my little Japanese pussy up! Use me as your little fuckhole, and dump all your cum inside of me…!”

James merely smirked, and with his hands tightening around Usagi’s waist, gave her exactly what she had begged for. With one fierce thrust he shoved himself down to the very hilt; easily and smoothly penetrating his bitch and shoving his cock well into her depths. From the very first strike Usagi cried out in mad joy, her eyes going crossed and her hands tightening even harder at the sheets. James wasn’t the sort of boy to be gentle or tender with his pets, and so from the start his motions were fast, rough, brutal, and filled with the sort of passion Mamoru couldn’t ever hope to muster. The sound of flesh slapping on flesh filled the room with such intensity that the camera could pick it up, and though it could never accurately tell just how filled with the stench of depraved fucking the room was, it was easy enough to guess. Sweat. Cum. Lust. It was a more depraved and rough scene than most pornographic videos that Mamoru had ever seen while toying with his tiny prick, and he would no doubt be getting one hell of an education while he watched the video of his girlfriend breaking up with him.

“That’s it, whore! Tight little bitch!” James scoffed with a smile, and suddenly reached out to grab both of Usagi’s pigtails. He was fully planning on using them as handlebars while he fucked the Sailor Scout, but before he did he took the few seconds necessary to loop them both around his bitch’s throat. Each golden trail of hair snaked around Usagi’s neck so that the harder he pulled the more he choked her, and despite the strain it would cause the young woman she only moaned all the more gleefully. Her pussy tightened, her body slammed back into James’ lap, and she would’ve cried his name if she had the breath to do so. With his fists pulled tight into Usagi’s pigtails-turned-leashes, James had full control of the moment to make this blonde slut his perfect bitch.

The video caught it all. The sight of Usagi’s pleasure-addled features as color drained from her cheeks, the sight of spit and drool dangling from her mouth as she was fucked so greedily by a massive cock. The swing of her breasts contained within her Sailor Scout suit, and the cum trails that swung from her pussy as James’ length fucked the predeposited cream out of her. As if the video hadn’t already conveyed that message enough, Usagi was fully and completely the wanton fuckslave of this young American stud, and she was thrilled to be so. From the wide smile on her face to the look of unbridled delight in her eyes, it would be hard to envision a girl more completely enchanted with being used as a depraved, wet cunt.

James’ hips continued to hammer forward, and the harder he fucked Usagi the tighter he pulled her pigtails. She was gasping and groaning and struggling for breath while her master fucked her, but she was always given just enough slack to strangle for a gulp of air, just enough to keep her conscious as she was drilled. He kept her at the edge of being choked for a few long minutes, and when he released the grip on her pigtails he continued to let the hair hang lazily around her throat. It’d get tangled there for sure; stuck together with cum and spit and become a knotted mess, but that was hardly his concern. The little slut could spend a few hours straightening her hair for all he cared - his job was to fuck her better than she had ever imagined.

“Fucking whore!” James grinned, and his hand moved back to grab Usagi by the back of the hair. He pulled her up so that she was merely resting on her knees, and hiss at the side of her ear as he continued to fuck her violently from behind. “Show him your tits! Last he’ll ever get to see them, after all!”

“Y...Yes, Mah...Master!” Usagi didn’t hesitate to oblige, and her hands dropped to the front of her blouse to yank it up. Her breasts bounced forward in all of their twenty-something glory; perky and firm with stiff nipples that clearly showed how much she loved the abusive treatment she was getting. As a little surprise; however, Usagi’s breasts had been packaged with a little message to Mamoru. Written across her naked flesh with a black magic marker the words “I’m a stupid slut that loves American cock” were written.

A perfect message to send Mamoru on his way.

“Such cute little tits.” James purred, and slowed in his thrusts just so he could reach around and grasp at Usagi’s breasts. His fingers slid across her body and yet the letters written across her didn’t smear, enough to show Mamoru that the message had been written in permanent ink. Let the little whore keep that note on her all the longer! After taking a few seconds to squeeze and grasp at Usagi’s breasts, the young man hissed at the back of the girl’s ear in a hungry, lusty whisper. “...do you know what stupid sluts like to get, Usagi?”

“S...Sla…” Usagi was openly drooling now; her mouth hanging open with a distant smile and a big, wet line escaping from the corner of her mouth. She knew exactly what stupid sluts liked to get! “Slapped…”

Slap! The sound of flesh crossing flesh filled the room, as did the sight of her cheek getting struck by James’ palm fill the camera’s lense. Usagi twitched and spasmed as soon as she was struck, her pussy wildly gripping against that stationary cock still filling her up. Another slap came soon after, and then another, and then a pair for her breasts...each one leaving her flesh red, both from the impact and the blushing desire that filled her. After that show of pure wicked dominance James pushed back against Usagi’s head; letting her fall to her hands and knees once more.

“Good bitch.” Came his praising words once more, and he tightened his hands against the blue skirt of Sailor Moon. “Tell Mamoru the big news while I fill you up with cum.” With that his passion renewed as he started to fuck the little blonde slut all the harder, once more with the sort of ferocity that Mamoru could never hope to muster. Sailor Moon was left gasping and grunting for a few moments; completely unable to speak as she was overcome by pleasure and emotion, and when she looked up to the camera once more the face that she showed was a mask of glee in the most debased and depraved fashion.

Red marks from slaps. Sweat against her brow. Tears of lewd joy running across her cheeks. Her hair was still a tangled mess around her own throat. And yet...despite looking as if she had been through hell, she was smiling wide. Wide, joyful, and proud of the worthless whore that she had become.

“Mamoru...go...good news!” She groaned, and slammed her own hips willingly back, letting her master fill her with every inch of his impressive cock. “I’m...I’m going to be a Mommy!”

James’ smirk intensified as Usagi told her former boyfriend the happy news. In all fairness, considering how much cum had been pouring out of Usagi’s pussy over the past hour of video, it would’ve been amazing if Mamoru had expected otherwise. Sure enough, Usagi had been knocked up after the first few days of first meeting James, and she had become so enamoured with his cock and the rough treatment he gave her that the news of her pregnancy had brought her an enormous joy. That same joy was lining her features now as her naked breasts swung back and forth and her smile stared right at the camera, showcasing just how gone she was, just how lost she had become to the charm of thick American cock.

And in the height of that moment of pleasure, James finally rewarded the little bitch with the creampie she had so desperately craved. His cock throbbed as he hilted himself inside of her pussy, and he unleashed yet another torrent of cum deep into his Japanese whore. Usagi’s voice rose up in the air within the throes of a desperate cry, and she found herself thrashing in her own orgasmic bliss while she was filled. The steady pumping of James’ cock, the fierce grip he had on her waist, it kept her perfectly in place while he drained his length within her tight, tender hole. He was likely five years or more her junior, and yet anyone watching could clearly see that this blonde beauty had become nothing more than his wet fuckdoll eager for another taste of cum.

James finally pulled his cock out of Usagi and let her collapse against the bed; which she immediately did amidst a series of gasps and desperate pleas for breath. She laid there exhausted and spent but glowing in joy, and she made sure to position herself so that Mamoru could see how her overflowing pussy leaked cum onto the sheets. James simply stood up and bent down for his pants; pulling them slowly up along his body and tucking his impressive cock back inside. As he moved over to the camera his voice could be heard, with his voice being the last thing it recorded.

“So, slut…” James’ voice crept to the sweat-covered and cum-filled Usagi. “Let’s talk about those whore friends of yours…”

The camera was shut off from that point, and its message delivered directly to Mamoru. It brought with it not only the knowledge that his girlfriend was forever lost to the flavor of Western dick, but that soon...all of her friends would be joining in on the fun.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Mommy Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is claiming a whole new Scout for his own, and that means it's time to record another video. Hopefully Sailor Mars' family won't miss her too much!

The Sailor Sluts Get Satisfied  
Chapter Two: Mommy Mars  
-by Drace Domino

A lot had happened for Rei Hino in the past few years. Since graduating she had found a husband and become a mother, all while still keeping in line with the rest of the Sailor Scouts. More than any of them she had leaned into adult life; doing all of the things that were expected of her and doing them with the usual grace and elegance. Sailor Mars had always been about passion tempered with responsibility and maturity, and she had truly lived up to the tasks that had been set before her. A beautiful wife, a proud mother, and a contributing member of society.

And as of just a week ago...a cock hungry whore, just like her best friend Usagi.

“Hideki, I’m leaving you.” There was no sympathy in her voice as she spoke to a camera across the room, a wicked smile on her lips that glistened underneath a layer of spit. For almost a half hour the camera had been recording her giving a relentlessly sloppy blowjob, one that led to her cheeks at this point being stark red with a heavy blush, and left her mascara running down her face in long, dark lines. She looked as if she had been crying, but the reality was that Rei Hino had never been happier than she was in the heat of the moment. “You can’t give me what I really want. What I really need. You can’t treat me like the slut I am…”

In the defense of her husband, he never knew that she wanted to be treated like a slut...and neither did she. That hadn’t come around until Usagi introduced Rei to her new boyfriend James; the American boy that was as cocky as he was dominant. From their first interaction James had taken a liking to Usagi’s friend; the fact that Rei had long and gorgeous legs that seemed to go on forever certainly had something to do with it, and it wasn’t long before they were wrapped around James’ waist. Within just an hour Rei was desperately and delightedly fucking Usagi’s boyfriend right in front of her, and now - almost a full week later - she was more than happy to look directly at the nearby camera while she continued.

“Show this to Hisaya when he’s old enough.” Rei continued with a smile, and licked her lips of the mess that surrounded them. Even now as she spoke James was standing above her, swinging his cock forward and slapping it raw against her cheeks. She turned to kiss his tip a few sweet times, letting her tongue and lips worship it before idly turning back to look once more to the camera. “Let him know the reason his mommy was never around was because she was too busy sucking American cock!”

From there, Rei’s explanation was minimal as James’ cock was forced into her mouth. The boy took a tight fistful of Rei’s hair and pushed her squarely down into his lap, making her cheeks bulge and her eyes go wide as her throat was filled. Her chin nestled into his slimy and spit covered balls, her nose was buried into his lap, and it was clear that the girl struggled to breathe with the American’s shaft so deep and fiercely shoved into her throat. Still, behind those strained eyes lined in runny mascara, there was an underlying joy that couldn’t be denied. If Hideki was watching the video, it’d be impossible for him to say that it looked like his wife wasn’t haven’t fun. If Hisaya saw it when he grew up, he’d know...his mother was the biggest whore he ever would’ve known. It was a shame that by the time he’d be old enough to understand she’d be long, long gone from his life.

James smirked in dominant glee, one hand in Rei’s hair while the other was locked around the tiny controller for the nearby camera. As he twisted his thumb around on the controls the camera panned back to take in the whole image; ensuring that Hideki and Hisaya would get a nice, clear look at the whore the woman of the household had become. Rei was fully garbed in her Sailor Mars attire; complete with the white sailor scout and pleated red skirt with matching heels, and a tiara that was glistening and shining from the spit left there when James cockslapped her face. James had been kind enough to spell things out for the video’s audience just in case Rei’s voice hadn’t been enough, and written across the insides of Rei’s thighs were a few choice words scribbled in black permanent marker that was only slightly smudged by the sweat, spit, and nectar of Rei’s dripping pussy.

“American cocks only.” One thigh read, with an arrow pointing towards Rei’s twitching, exposed pussy. On the other thigh, it was a more personal message directed to Hisaya. “Your Mommy is a cum dump!” It was hard to argue considering the fact that one of Rei’s hands had settled between her thighs, and her pussy was pulsing and oozing her own glistening nectar in excitement. The longer she was forced to deepthroat her American lover the more and more aroused she became, and was soon driving three fingers into her sopping cunt while she gagged along his length. When James pulled his cock free and gleefully slapped her across the cheeks with it, Rei gasped for air while gazing up at her true love with eyes of shining adoration.

“Please fuck me, James!” She begged, and lifted her hand from her pussy so she could smear her juice across James’ throbbing cock. Immediately after she coddled his length to her cheek, kissing and worshipping it anew and letting the slimy coating smear over her cheeks and her pretty, full lips. “Show my husband why he isn’t worth my time anymore! Please!” James chuckled a bit and used the camera’s controls to zoom in; so close that the video could see the thin threads of spit as they connected Rei’s face to the throbbing wet cock that she was fawning over. So it could see the streaks of dark mascara set against her slimy cheeks, or the blush resting underneath the entire mess. So it could see tears of joy welling in the wanton slut’s eyes. “I just...I just want your cock inside of me forever!”

Normally, she had to share with Usagi. The past week had been rough for Rei even with as happy as it was; Usagi had never been a girl that was easy to split time with. For the occasion of Rei’s goodbye video; however, Usagi had been made to wait outside. She was somewhere in the kitchen of James’ apartment, tied up and stuffed with toys. He’d deal with her when they were finished, but for now? Now it was Rei’s turn to be spoiled with cock right in front of the camera, all for the benefit of her husband and son.

“Bend over, whore.” James growled, and pointed to the edge of his bed. “Bend over, and show them just how wet you are.”

Rei groaned in pleasure as she moved to do just that. She couldn’t move fast enough to stand up to her feet, giving one last look at the camera as spit dripped from her cheeks, and twirling around so she could bend over far from the waist. As her hands pressed to the bed and she gave a long and comfortable stretch her ass became exposed; her thighs spreading to give her a wide, slutty stance. The first thing Hideki would notice on the video is that the writing on his wife’s body wasn’t limited to her thighs; scribbled on the sides of Rei’s ass were more words clearly written there for his own benefit.

“All her holes-” Was written on one of her ass cheeks. “-belong to me.” On the other. It was hard to find a more blunt statement than that, save of course for Rei’s own whorish behavior. As the Sailor Scout bent over she let one hand slip underneath her body so she could reach for her pussy, and soon her bare fingers were spreading her nethers and showing how deeply, densely wet she had become. In the same instant James used the camera’s controller to zoom in as close as it could manage, ensuring that while Rei spoke Hideki could see every bit of his wife’s moisture, watching perfect proof that James got her more excited than he ever had in their entire marriage.

“Look how wet I am, Hideki, Hisaya…” Rei cooed to her husband and son, and wiggled herself from side to side purely so they could see the nectar drip from her hole. “James has been fucking this soaked cunt every day for a week, and it’s only meant for his cock now. Mommy’s a really dirty whore, Hisaya, and only American dick could fill her up!” With a wicked smile spread across her spit-covered lips, she looked back just long enough to get a glimpse of the camera’s lense - it was important her son heard what she said next. “James’ big cock is the thing I love the most that’s been in my pussy - including you, Hisaya!” She giggled with a fuck-addled tone, and blew her son one last kiss against her spit-covered palm. “Enjoy watching Mommy get fucked, because it’s the last you’ll ever see her!”

Neither Hideki nor her son meant anything to her anymore. Her old job, her old possessions, her old family and friends...meaningless. All she wanted was to be the wanton cumslave of this American boy, kneeling in front of him right alongside Usagi. The Sailor Scouts didn’t care about saving the world anymore - they only cared about sucking cock and having their tender fuckholes used and filled. Thankfully, James was more than happy to give them exactly what they wanted. The camera panned out once more as James stepped up, taking ahold of Rei’s waist and gripping her hard within his palms. His impressive length slapped the underside of her raw and wet pussy, and with a sudden shove he introduced the slut’s insides to his meat once more. She howled in frantic desperation as her pussy was stretched around his shaft yet again; no matter how many times he drilled her it always made pleasure rush through her as if it was the very first time. Without hesitation or any sort of preamble James began to fuck his slut with every ounce of strength, and the girl’s whimpering squeaks and gasps were the only thing that could be heard over the sound of flesh slapping wet and lewd on flesh.

Rei was turned away from the camera at that point, but if she wasn’t her face would’ve made clear that every word she had spoken so far was true. Her eyes were glazed as they rolled back into her head, her smile was wide as she drooled onto the mattress, and her nose flexed with a tiny spit bubble clinging to the edge - the result of how sloppy and wet the recent deepthroat had left her. It was a stark difference from the elegant and beautiful Sailor Mars, always looking so gloriously refined. In her past life she exemplified an almost untouchable radiance - simply too breathtaking to touch - but now she was the spit and cum covered slut to a thick American cock. Still beautiful in a way...but very clearly nothing more than a creature of depraved, filthy pleasure.

And her screams reflected as much as her cunt was filled with James’ massive girth.

“Yes, yes, fuck me, fuck me, please!” Rei screamed with a frantic delight in her voice, a tone that suggested she was fuck-addled and thrilled with every passing second. She gripped at the sheets of the bed and bucked herself back against James’ lap as best as she was able, making the sound of flesh on flesh fill the air even louder. “Use your little Japanese slut! Give her the best cock she’s ever had! Show Hisaya what a whore his mommy is!”

Her knees trembled as she was steadily drilled by James’ shaft, to the point that they finally buckled and she nearly doubled over onto the bed. She was only saved by James’ strength as the boy caught her mid-fall, and suddenly twisted so that he spun to the bed while dragging her up into the air. In a fluid motion James’ set his ass squarely on the bed with Rei sitting in his lap, and once more the camera could get a good, long look at just what a depraved whore she had become. Her thighs were spread to showcase the words written across them, her look was frantic and depraved, and the sight of her pussy stretching around that thick young cock had never been clearer for the camera. She bounced up and down gleefully on James’ cock as she showed herself off, her head hanging limp and her eyes glazed. She was practically in a state of shock while she rode James’ length - broken by the pleasure of being used as his little tiny fuckdoll.

James’ hands were tight on the girl’s waist as he continued slamming her down into his lap, making sure that his cock went down all the way to the hilt with every consecutive thrust. Her warm, wet slit was the perfect fit for his impressive length, just as it had been the day that Usagi introduced them. It seemed to run true across all of Sailor Moon’s friends so far - they were gorgeous hotties with pussies begging to be filled with his girth. He was sure that Usagi and Rei wouldn’t be the last that he’d wrap around his cock before all was said and done. Once Rei was bouncing up and down on his shaft with a good momentum James moved a hand up to grab a fistful of the girl’s hair; forcing her gaze towards the camera so Hideki and her son could see the lost look in her eyes. So they could stare fully at her while she was drilled from below, while she took every inch of his thick girth.

“Yes...yes...please...please cum...please fill me...please cum…” Rei was begging in between desperate gasps as she rode up and down, showcasing her elegant beauty in the lewdest possible way. Her hands did their best to balance her against James’ chest as she continued to ride him reverse cowgirl, and her thighs spread all the wider to showcase her slutty pussy and the words written on her flesh. “Show them...show them, please...show them why I can’t possibly love them anymore!”

With that, James shoved himself down to the hilt and finally unleashed a torrent of his cum. The second of the Sailor Scouts to fall under James’ sway was suddenly filled with cream, his member throbbing and pulsing as it unloaded wave after wave of sticky, rich white within her. Rei screamed in glee and her nethers twitched in orgasm as she was filled, savoring the warmth of James’ cream as it flooded her walls, filled her womb, and gave her the satisfaction of a pussy well-treated. It was a joy she hadn’t felt in her time with Hideki. It was a joy that she couldn’t of possibly known in her former life. Settling down on her knees once more, Rei rolled her hips back and forth to keep milking every drop of cum she could from James, and all the while she gazed at the camera and smiled in a slutty, depraved fashion.

“Goodbye, Hideki. Goodbye, Hisaya.” She purred, and blew them one final kiss - the last bit of affection she would ever spare for her old family. A blown kiss using sticky, spit-covered fingers, and delivered on the heated breath of a well-fucked slut. “Mommy...doesn’t care about either of you.”

With that, James’ pressed another button on the remote to end the video, because nothing more needed to be said. With a slow groan he rolled his hips forward and gently pushed Rei off of his lap; letting the well-fucked slut topple onto her side. Immediately she moved to tend to him, scooping his cock into her hands and moving her mouth to clean him. James merely gave a satisfied smile as he felt her working up and down across his cock, licking and kissing all while her own pussy twitched and oozed with his cream. He let a single hand drop down to rest atop Rei’s head, brushing fingers through her hair while he finally spoke in a thoughtful voice.

“So...slut.” He groaned, just as a bit more cum oozed from his tip thanks to Rei’s teasing. “Which one of your friends should join us next?”

Rei pondered it briefly before answering, and when she did it was while her mouth was buried against James’ balls. With her lips and tongue spreading and smearing across his sack she gave the boy a throaty response, and giggled softly before giving his balls a wide, long, lewd lick.

“...you know, I think I know just the girl.” Rei whispered, and gazed up at her new master, lover, and owner all rolled into one. “How much yen do you have…?”

The next girl in line wouldn’t take much to join their growing family. Minako was already working as a whore...she just had to learn how to be James’ whore.

End of Part Two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr to stay totally up to date on my smut.](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
